Cari Jodoh
by Dinding Biru
Summary: (GHLP #3) Jodoh itu tidak perlu dicari, karena jodoh itu akan bertemu bila seseorang telah sampai pada waktu di mana takdir menuliskan bahwa dia akan bertemu jodohnya. Dan mereka berdua bertemu di saat musim rambutan.


**Summary:**

**Jodoh itu tidak perlu dicari, karena jodoh itu akan bertemu bila seseorang telah sampai pada waktu di mana takdir menuliskan bahwa dia akan bertemu jodohnya. Dan mereka berdua bertemu di saat musim rambutan.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mau jodoh yang mirip sama buah rambutan."

Itulah jawaban dari seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata ketika dirinya diberi sebuah pertanyaan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya tentang tipe laki-laki yang ingin dijadikannya pacar.

Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang percaya bila jodoh itu tidak perlu dicari, karena jodoh itu akan bertemu bila keduanya telah sampai pada waktu yang telah tertulis dalam takdir masing-masing. Jadi Hinata hanya menunggu kapan waktu itu akan tiba dan bertemu dengan jodohnya.

Namun kedua sahabat Hinata merasa kalau mereka harus mencarikan pacar untuknya. Karena di usianya yang sudah lebih dari dua puluh dua tahun ini, ia belum pernah berpacaran, dan menurut sepengetahuan kedua sahabatnya, Hinata tidak pernah tertarik kepada seseorang. Jadi, sebagai sahabat yang peduli dan sayang, mereka mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana tipe laki-laki yang ia sukai dan akan mencarikan tipe tersebut untuk Hinata coba dekati dan menjalani sebuah hubungan yang indah bersama.

**.**

**.**

**CARI JODOH**

**Story by _DINDING BIRU_**

**Dedicated for **Gaara Hinata Love Parade 2013-2014 Tema Musim

Disclamer | Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cari Jodoh judul lagu milik band Wali

**.**

**.**

Bulan ini adalah musimnya buah rambutan panen, di sepanjang jalan akan dijumpai pedagang-pedagang dadakan yang menjual buah berwarna merah ini, yang biasanya para pedangan itu juga akan menjual buah durian yang kebetulan musim panennya hampir bersamaan dengan buah rambutan. Buah yang memiliki rambut-rambut di kulit luarnya yang berwarna merah membuat buah ini terlihat sedikit menakutkan, seperti sebuah bola api bila terkena cahaya matahari.

"Ih… Hinata, buah rambutan itu kan nyeremin. Kulitnya berambut dan warnanya merah. Masak kamu mau punya pacar yang wajahnya kayak buah rambutan?" tanya salah seorang teman Hinata yang sejak kecil memang tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada buah yang menurutnya berbentuk aneh dan menakutkan itu.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Ino, kulit rambutan itu nyeremin. Warnanya merah dan kalau kena cahaya terlihat seperti bola api. Tapi aku kadang geli lihat rambut-rambutnya itu." kata Sakura, teman Hinata yang lain yang sependapat dengan Ino.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar penilaian sahabat-sahabatnya tentang buah yang sedang musim saat ini itu. "Kalian benar, kulit buah rambutan memang terlihat sedikit menakutkan. Namun sadarkah kalian, di dalam kulit yang menakutkan itu terdapat daging buah yang istimewa?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura dan Ino yang tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Di dalam kulit yang menakutkan itu terdapat daging buah berwarna putih yang sedikit berair dan kaya akan rasa manis yang khas dengan sedikit rasa asam. Dan ketika menggigit daging buahnya akan terasa tekstur kenyal yang padat," Jelas Hinata dengan antusias. "Coba kalian bayangkan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki tipe seperti daging buah rambutan itu. Kaya akan rasa manis, sedikit asam, namun kenyal dan padat."

Membayangkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata, membuat kedua gadis itu tanpa sadar hampir meneteskan air liur bila tidak menyadari sesuatu.

"Astaga, Hinata!" teriak kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

"A-apa? Ada ya-yang salah denganku?" tanya Hinata gugup setelah mendengar teriakan kedua sahabatnya.

"Bukan kamu yang salah, tapi kata-katamu. Hinata yang kukenal itu gadis baik-baik yang menurut aku tidak akan pernah memiliki pemikiran liar seperti 'seorang laki-laki bertipe buah rambutan' yang kamu katakan tadi." Jelas Ino panjang dengan perasaan yang masih terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan…" lirih Hinata setelah menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan dari hasil pemikiran yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Se-sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki maksud tersebut, hanya saja saat kalian menanyakan tipe laki-laki yang kusukai, aku langsung ingat buah rambutan," Hinata berkata dengan menundukkan kepala karena malu dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. "Karena akhir-akhir ini aku ingin makan buah rambut yang dijual di pinggir jalan. Tapi sampai sekarang belum sempat untuk membelinya."

Kedua sahabat Hinata saling menatap satu sama lain. "Syukurlah, kukira kau sudah berubah Hinata." Ucap Ino seraya tersenyum dan menggenggam lengan Hinata. Sakura pun mengamini ucapan Ino.

"Tapi kalau nanti aku ketemu sama laki-laki tipe buah rambutan, pasti aku kenalin sama kamu Hinata." Ucap Sakura yang membuat Hinata malu.

"Kalau beneran ada yang seperti itu, aku juga mau Sakura. Nanti carinya cowok buah rambutannya dua, ya Sakura, buat aku satu." Kata Ino dan keduanya tertawa bersama kecuali Hinata yang masih menunduk semakin malu.

"Nah, jadi pertama-tama bagaimana kalau setelah kelas terakhir hari ini selesai kita beli rambutan dulu, baru mencari jodoh tipe rambutan untuk Hinata. Yah… walaupun nanti aku tidak ikut makan." Saran Ino dan disetujui dengan semangat oleh Sakuta. "Siap!"

"Ah… ka-kalian."

.

.

| **CARI JODOH** || _DINDING BIRU _|

.

.

Terlihat dua orang laki-laki tengah duduk pada sebuah bangku kayu panjang tanpa sandaran di sebuah tenda yang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Salah seorang dari mereka duduk dengan posisi miring menghadap laki-laki lainnya, menatap temannya yang memiliki tato di dahinya itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Sedangkan laki-laki yang terus dipandangi mulai jengah dengan kelakukan temannya itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan, bodoh?" sarkas laki-laki itu akhirnya pada temannya yang memiliki rambut pirang itu.

"Gaara, sebenarnya kau ini punya dosa apa sih?" tanya laki-laki berambut pirang itu dan mengabaikan panggilan mengejek yang temannya ucapkan padanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan dosa? Apa menurutmu tampangku ini seperti tampang pendosa?" balas laki-laki yang dipanggil Gaara tersebut.

"Iya. Wajahmu itu seperti orang yang memikirkan banyaknya dosa yang telah dilakukan dan merenungkan apa yang akan Tuhan berikan untuk hukuman pada setiap dosanya." Jawab temannya itu dengan santainya.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di atas kepala berambut pirang itu bersamaan dengan umpatan yang dilontarkan oleh Gaara, "Sialan kau, Naruto!"

"Iya, maaf-maaf." Ucap Naruto seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut.

Gaara menatap temannya itu sebelum bertanya, "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menghadap Gaara dengan cengiran khasnya. "Aku hanya heran dengan yang terjadi padamu sekarang. Kau itu tampan, kaya –dengan semua warisan dari kakekmu. Kau juga berasal dari keturunan bangsawan." Naruto menjelaskan latar belakang sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tak perlu mengakatan hal yang tidak penting. Langsung saja jelaskan!"

"Dengan semua itu seharusnya kau bisa mendapatkan wanita dengan mudah. Lalu kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum mendapatkan jodohmu yang setiap saat selalu ditanyakan oleh Ibu mu?"

"Dan sekarang lihatlah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa punya semua yang dapat dibeli dengan hartamu itu, tapi sekarang kau malah menjadi pedagang buah rambutan di pinggir jalan dan mengubah gaya penampilanmu." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dan memandang penampilan temannya yang hanya mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna putih dengan celana bahan yang murahan.

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini? Apa untuk menebus dosa yang kau lakukan? Kalau memang itu tujuanmu, kenapa kau tidak menyumbangkan saja sebagian hartamu itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan semua fakta yang terkandung dalam penjelasan Naruto, membuat Gaara hanya diam, merenungkan semua itu.

Sedang Naruto menunggu sahabatnya itu untuk menanggapi perkataannya yang sudah lama ia pendam.

"Mungkin kau benar, aku sedang menebus semua dosaku," Gaara menatap temannya dengan senyum mengejek dirinya sendiri. "Tentang jodoh. Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang mau denganku mungkin itu memang adalah hukuman dari Tuhan seperti yang kau katakan tadi," Gaara kembali teringat akan dosanya dulu yang telah menghancurkan hati dan masa depan seorang gadis hingga gadis itu memilih mengakhiri hidupnya.

Naruto ingat peristiwa seorang gadis yang sempat menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara, bunuh diri akibat diperkosa oleh geng motor yang memiliki dendam kepada Gaara saat mereka masih remaja dulu. Setelah kejadian itu tidak pernah terdengar lagi kisah cinta yang melibatkan seorang Gaara. Namun Naruto baru menyadarinya sekarang, bila selama ini sahabatnya itu ternyata selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpa kekasih hatinya itu.

"Dan mengapa aku beralih profesi menjadi pedagang seperti ini, karena aku mengingat apa yang ayahku katakan. Bahwa aku harus mengerti bagaimana hidup dari bawah. Memulai sebuah usaha dengan modal yang tak banyak dan mengembangkannya." lanjut laki-laki bersuarai merah itu. "Krisis yang kutimbulkan di perusahaan beberapa bulan lalu membuatku sadar, bahwa aku belum pantas mengurus hasil yang dibangun oleh kakek dan ayahku. Karena apa yang ayahku katakan benar, aku belum mengerti apa arti kerja keras."

Masih mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyela.

"Setengah harta warisanku memang sudah kusumbangkan pada yayasan milik Ibu dan Temari. Dan sisanya kuminta Ibu untuk menyimpannya." Tambah Gaara saat melihat ekspresi temannya yang merasa kurang dari penjelasannya tadi.

Kedua lelaki itu terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing setelah Gaara menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Maaf bila pertanyaan-pertanyaanku ternyata telah menyinggungmu, teman." Ucap Naruto menyesal.

Gaara menoleh memandang temannya itu, "Tidak apa. Akhirnya aku pun bisa menceritakan apa yang selama ini aku pendam."

"Hei… kau ingat, aku kan temanmu. Kau bisa saja menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku, kapan pun kau mau." Kata Naruto bersemangat, membuat pertemuan mereka di lapak berdagang Gaara tidak canggung lagi.

.

.

| **CARI JODOH** || _DINDING BIRU _|

.

.

Ino dan Hinata terlihat tengah duduk bersantai di bangku yang berada di taman kampus mereka. Mereka sedang menunggu Sakura yang sedang pergi menemui dosen sekaligus kekasihnya yang bernama Hatake Kakashi, untuk membicarakan sesuatu, sebelum mereka akan membeli buah rambutan bersama.

"Jadi kita akan beli buah rambutan di mana?" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba dari arah belakang bangku di mana kedua temannya itu sedang duduk, sehingga mengagetkan kedua gadis seusianya itu.

"Kau ini ngagetin aja!" seru Ino setelah kembali tenang dari keterkejutannya.

Sakura hanya cengengesan dengan menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membuat tanda damai kepada kedua sahabatnya. Ia lantas duduk di antara Ino dan Hinata setelah merasa Ino tidak akan memukulnya karena telah berbuat jail.

"Ja-jadi Sakura batal pergi dengan Pak Hatake?" tanya Hinata memulai percakapan.

"Iya, dia masih harus mengisi kelas." Jawab Sakura seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku yang terbuat dari besi itu. "Oh iya, Kakashi tadi titip pesan untukmu, Hinata."

Hinata dan Ino langsung heran mendengar kalimat terakhir gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Tumben sekali?" tanya Ino.

"A-apa itu, Sakura?" penasaran Hinata.

Tidak langsung menjawab Sakura justru tersenyum penuh arti. Membuat kedua gadis di sampingnya semakin penasaran. "Semoga kau segera bertemu dengan pangeran buah rambutanmu." kata gadis itu akhirnya seraya menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak seperti yang Ino lakukan sekarang setelah mendengar pesan dari dosen misterius kekasih sahabatnya itu.

Lain Hinata, ia justru terkejut dan merasa malu mendengar pesan dari Hatake Kakashi yang Sakura sampaikan. "Sakura, kenapa kamu cerita-cerita sama Pak Hatake?"

"Maaf Hinata, aku bukan bermaksud membicarakan urusan pribadimu kepada orang lain. Namun aku hanya meminta saran kepada Kakashi, di mana tempat yang menjual buah rambutan dengan rasa yang manis, sedikit asam dan saat digigit akan terasa kenyal namun padat." Jelas Sakura yang tidak menunjukkan penyesalan sedikit pun, justru gadis itu berbicara dengan ekspresi menggoda.

Ino yang melihat kelakuan Sakura dan ekspresi malu yang Hinata tunjukkan tidak dapat menahan tawanya kembali. Ia bahkan terbahak-bahak sampai tersungkur di rumput taman dengan tangan yang memeluk perut karena kram yang diakibatkan terus tertawa.

Melihat Ino yang tertawa seperti itu membuat Hinata merasa lebih baik mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak teman-temannya membeli buah rambutan. Karena ia malu akan terus menerima ledekan dari kedua sahabatnya itu. "Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri saja." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Jangan Hinata." Seru Sakura. Ino pun seketika menghentikan tawanya yang sudah mulai mereda.

"Maaf bila aku terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Ino menyesal.

Sakura mengangguk, ikut merasa bersalah. "Kamu harus pergi denganku, Hinata. Karena aku tahu tempat menjual buah rambutan yang murah." Ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Memang dimana? Memang kau pernah beli?" Ino merasa tak yakin.

Sakura mendecih mendengar pertanyaan Ino. "Kau jangan meremehkan ku, Ino." Ucap gadis itu mencoba untuk sombong. "Kalian ingat temanku… Naruto?"

Mendengar nama lelaki itu membuat wajah Hinata yang sebelumnya tenang memperhatikan sahabatnya bicara, tiba-tiba memerah. Ia kembali teringat pada cinta pertamanya yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia jumpai lagi. Walau Sakura adalah teman kecil lelaki itu, Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah berani menanyakan kabar tentang lelaki tersebut kepada sahabatnya dan Sakura sendiri pun tidak pernah membicarakan teman kecilnya itu saat bersama Hinata.

Dan saat ini ketika Sakura mengucapkan nama tersebut, hati Hinata merasa hangat. Apakah ini pertanda penantiannya menunggu jodoh akan berakhir?

Ino mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaannya Sakura. Ia sedang mengingat-ingat nama tersebut. Nama yang terasa sudah tidak asing didengarnya namun ia tidak dapat mengingat siapa sebenarnya pemilik dari nama tersebut.

"A-apa yang kamu maksud Kak Naruto tetanggamu dulu itu, Sakura?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Sakura tersenyum seraya mengangguk semangat. "Iya, Hinata, Naruto yang itu."

Setelah mendengar itu Ino lantas kembali teringat seorang anak laki-laki berisik yang lebih besar dari mereka dan selalu suka mengganggu acara bermain mereka di rumah Sakura dulu saat mereka semua masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. "Ah… aku ingat. Naruto yang berisik itu," gumamnya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Apa dia sekarang jadi pedagang buah, Sakura?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino membuat Sakura tertawa. Membayangkan bagaimana bila seorang Naruto menjadi pedagang yang menawarkan barang dagangannya dengan cara berteriak-teriak. "Bukan Naruto-nya yang jualan. Tapi menurut yang Kakashi ketahui, teman Naruto yang berdagang dan buah yang dijual nya bagus dan murah-murah,"

"Kenapa Guru Kakashi bisa tau kalau di sana murah-murah?" tanya Ino.

"Karena kemarin…"

"Baiklah kita pergi beli di sana saja!" seru Hinata bersemangat. Sejak tadi gadis peran utama ini sama sekali tidak memperhatikan percakapan antara kedua sahabatnya. Ia justru melamunkan bagaimana wajah cinta pertamanya, yang sudah lama tidak pernah bersua sejak kepindahan laki-laki itu dari tempat tinggalnya yang satu komplek dengan Sakura, dan apakah lelaki itu masih mengingatnya? Semua itu membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang ingin segera bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Dan ia berharap semoga ini adalah waktunya.

….

Sakura mulai memperlambat laju mobil yang ia kendarai saat mereka tiba di sebuah daerah, yang menurut kekasihnya, adalah daerah di mana teman Naruto membuka lapak buah rambutannya.

"Apa benar di sini, Sakura?" tanya Ino dari kursi penumpang di bagian tengah.

Dengan pandangan yang meneliti tepi di sepanjang jalan, Sakura mengangguk dan menjawab, "Menurut Kakashi di sini tempatnya dan barusan dia sms kalau Naruto juga sedang berada di tempat temannya itu… Ah! Itu dia." Gadis itu berseru seraya menunjuk ke sebuah lapak di seberang jalan yang terbuat dari batang-batang pohon bambu.

Hinata dan Ino langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sakura, pandangan mereka langsung tertuju pada teman masa kecil Sakura, Naruto, yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu bersama seorang lelaki berambut merah.

Jantung Hinata seketika berhenti berdetak. Dunia di sekitarnya serasa menghilang dan hanya tersisa pada satu titik. Titik objek bercahaya yang berasal dari seseorang yang duduk di bangku kayu bersama teman masa kecil Sakura. Cahaya merah layaknya api membara yang menyebabkan jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan dentuman yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Tok…tok…tok

"Hinata, kamu nggak turun, say?" Ino mengetuk jendela pintu penumpang depan dan membuat Hinata yang terhanyut dalam cahaya api membara pemicu detak jantung, kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ayo, turun!" Ajak Sakura yang kembali membuka pintu di samping kursi pengemudi untuk memanggil Hinata yang tidak segera turun dari mobil.

Anggukan Hinata lakukan untuk menjawab ajakan kedua sahabatnya. Ia masih sedikit linglung karena efek dari cahaya merah membara itu. Dan saat Hinata akan turun dari mobil tiba-tiba ia merasa ragu. Bila melihat laki-laki yang menguarkan cahaya merah itu dari jauh saja mampu membuatnya tidak karuan seperti ini, bagaimana bila ia harus berhadapan dan berada dekat dengan laki-laki itu nanti?

Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah ia akan meleleh dalam bara api merah itu? dan menikmati sensasi setiap dentuman jantungnya yang begitu cepat?

"Apa yang kupikirkan…" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, berusaha membuang semua fantasi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sakura and Ino yang menyadari keanehan pada Hinata merasa khawatir, "Kamu baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh kearah kedua sahabatnya yang telah berdiri di hadapannya. "Hm… ya, aku baik." Jawabnya singkat. "Ta-tapi Sakura…" Hinata ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia merasa tidak enak bila harus mengatakan keinginannya kepada sahabatnya yang telah mengantarnya sampai ke tempat ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak jadi, mmm… maksudku lupakan saja, aku lupa mau ngomong apa." Jelas Hinata dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

Akhirnya ia tidak berani mengungkapkan keinginannya, karena merasa tidak enak kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu mari kita temui jodohmu Hinata!" seru Ino seraya menarik tangan Hinata untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

Mendengar seruan Ino membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa maksudmu, Ino?"

Sakura segera melirik Ino dengan tatapan menegur sedang Ino sendiri salah tingkah karena ia kelepasan berbicara. "Hahaha… Woles, Say. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat mencarikan kekasih untukmu Hinata, jadi siapa tahu setelah membeli buah rambutan ada pangeran berkuda putih yang datang pengen aku comblangin dia sama kamu." Ino yang merasa tertekan lantas membuat dongeng singkat yang terdengar aneh.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Ino." Cibir Sakura seraya menggandeng tangan Hinata. "Ayo, lebih baik kita segera pilih buah rambutan yang manis." Ucap Sakura dengan mengedipkan satu mata.

Sedang Hinata yang bingung melihat tingkah aneh kedua sahabatnya hanya diam dan menurut saja ketika Sakura menggandengnya berjalan menuju lapak milik teman Naruto.

.

.

| **CARI JODOH** || _DINDING BIRU _|

.

.

Gaara masih memikirkan obrolannya dengan Naruto beberapa saat lalu tentang jodoh yang entah mengapa sampai sekarang belum hadir dalam hidupnya kembali. Ya, kisah tragis masa lalu memang membuatnya trauma dan meghindar untuk mendekati perempuan. Bukan ia takut untuk kembali jatuh cinta atau sejenisnya, namun ia takut akan kehilangan dan menyakiti perempuan yang dikasihinya kembali.

Dia juga adalah lelaki normal yang juga memiliki pemikiran ingin membangun sebuah rumah tangga yang bahagia, damai dan hangat bersama seorang istri penyayang, cantik dan tentu saja mencintainya. Ia tidak ingin berharap yang muluk-muluk kepada Tuhan untuk memberikan jodoh yang sempurna.

Namun bila Tuhan mengirimkan jodoh seorang bidadari cantik dengan kulit putih bersih, wajah cantik menawan, dengan potongan rambut panjang berponi berwarna gelap, seperti seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arah lapaknya berdagang, dengan senang hati ia tidak akan menolak jodoh yang Tuhan berikan kepada nya saat itu juga.

"Nah itu, mereka datang!" Naruto berseru.

Gaara menoleh sejenak kepada sahabatnya yang duduk di sampingnya sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah perempuan yang beberapa saat lalu ia lihat sebagai seorang bidadari yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya, yang ternyata tidak datang seorang diri, namun bersama dua gadis yang terlihat seusia dengan jodohnya, hmm… maksudnya dengan perempuan bersurai panjang itu.

"Memang kau kenal dengan mereka?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Tentu saja. Mereka temanku. Tadi aku ditelpon oleh mantan guru _private_-ku kalau mereka akan kemari untuk mencari buah rambutan yang manis." jelas Naruto dengan semangat.

…

Ketiga gadis itu tiba di lapak berdagang Gaara.

"Hai Sakura, kau tidak tersesat, kan?" tanya Naruto jail.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sakura sedikit tersinggung mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

Melihat ia berhasil menggoda temannya, membuat Naruto ingin tertawa, namun ia tahan karena tidak ingin membuat temannya itu marah. Lantas ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada dua gadis lainnya. "Hai Hinata, Ino, Apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu kalian." tanya Naruto.

"Baik." Jawab singkat kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

"Jadi, karena aku sebentar lagi harus kembali ke kantor, kupercepat saja perkenalannya. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, kuperkenalkan, laki-laki berambut merah ini adalah Gaara. Dan Gaara, mereka adalah temanku." Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Dan Hinata, bila kamu ini mencari rambutan yang manis, tanyakan saja langsung pada Gaara, oke, dia ahlinya." Lanjut Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan seolah mengerti oleh Hinata. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya, Dah~" seru Naruto seraya meninggalkan lampak berdagang Gaara.

Ke empat orang itu terdiam beberapa saat setelah kepergian Naruto sebelum Ino kembali bersuara. "Mm… Sakura aku haus nih, ayo kita beli minum dulu." Ajak Ino.

"Ah… kau benar, Ino. Aku juga tiba-tiba haus. Kalau begitu, Hinata, kami pergi sebentar ya buat beli minum." Kata Sakura yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lapak.

"Sedang kami pergi, kamu bisa pilih-pilih rambutan manisnya dulu sama Gaara. Dahh~" tambah Ino sebelum berlari bersama Sakura menyebrang jalan, menuju mobil milik Sakura.

…

"Ehem!" Gaara berdehem untuk memecah kecanggungan yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. "Jadi Nona ingin buah rambutan yang seperti apa?"

"Serperti kamu!" seru Hinata.

Gadis yang sebelumnya sedang melamun karena jantungnya terus berdetak kencang seperti genderang perang itu terkejut oleh kata yang keluar dari mulut nya sendiri. Ia langsung membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Gaara tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri, bila gadis yang bahkan lebih cantik dari bidadari dan sekarang berada di hadapannya ini ingin membeli buah rambutan yang seperti dirinya. Memang ada? Tuhan, apakah memang bidadari ini adalah jodoh Gaara?

"Sebenarnya Nona ini ingin memilih buah rambutan atau… Saya?" tanya Gaara jail yang sebenarnya hanya ingin menggoda gadis itu.

"Kalau boleh sih, pilih kamu aja." lirih Hinata tanpa sadar.

Mendengar jawaban gadis di hadapannya membuat Gaara terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Boleh, kok. Kalau Nona mau." Ucap Gaara dengan tersenyum.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki tipe buah rambutan di hadapannya ini dengan perasaan terkejut, syok dan ingin pingsan. Ketakuannya benar terjadi, ia telah mendekati titik pusat cahaya merah membara itu, dan hasilnya seperti sekarang. Hinata telah meleleh dan menikmati sensasi setiap dentuman detak jantungnya.

Ia ingin terus merasakan sensasi ini, perasaan ini dan selalu melihat lelaki di hadapannya ini

"Iya, aku mau." Bisik Hinata dengan terus mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Hinata telah sampai pada waktu di mana takdir menuliskan bahwa dia akan bertemu jodohnya. Seorang pria, yang telah setahun lebih Hinata menjalin hubungan dengannya, adalah seorang pria tipe buah rambutan yang ia pernah harapkan menjadi jodohnya.

Gaara, laki-laki yang terlihat cuek terhadap jodoh pun ternyata juga telah sampai pada waktu di mana takdir menuliskan bahwa dia akan bertemu jodohnya. Seorang bidadari yang sangat istimewa dibanding dengan jodoh yang ia harapkan kepada Tuhan untuk mengabulkannya.

Walau pun keduanya percaya jodoh itu akan datang sendirinya tanpa ada campur tangan manusia, namun mereka tetap berterima kasih kepada sahabat-sahabat yang ternyata tanpa mereka sadari telah membantu proses pertemuan pertama kali mereka di lapak berdagang buah rambutan dimusin buah rambutan.

Tamat X'D

**a/n: **Halo semua! Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam! Alhamdulillah ya, setelah dikebut semalam sehari, fic ini kelar juga. dan astaga setahun lebih saya mengidap **WB **dan dengan ajaibnya kemaren malem bisa merangkai kata demi kata dan Tring~ jadilah fic ini, jadi maaf ya, bila agak aneh dan FTV bgt ceritanya. m(_ _)m

untuk Panitia GHLP yang saya cintai... musim rambutan itu masuk kategori tema untuk event ketiga ini, nggak?., ^^v

dan untuk semua yang membaca fic saya ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih...


End file.
